Spiritual Rift
by Shiary
Summary: Greta is almost 16 when trouble starts again between Humans and Demons. The nobles are attacked;Conrad is missing. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

I got this idea after reading Fiery Nightmare by SonYukiGoku'sSister.

Prologue:

Greta was looking for a present to give to her father Yuuri when he returned from his trip. To find something pretty, she had snuck in the treasure room and started to look around. After 4 hours of looking around and finding nothing interesting, the young girl was starting to lose hope of finding what she was looking for in the room.

It was then that she noticed the small but well made dagger on the top shelf in the darkest of corners. Curious, Greta started climbing the shelves slowly, not wanting to get hurt and have her papa Wolf worry about her. As she approached her prize, she noticed the designs that were sculpted into the blade.

It was some twirling circle, which reminded her of the wind when she was playing outside with her grandmother Cheri; a drop that seemed to shift and moved as the princess got nearer. She was now close enough to grab it. Carefully taking it by the hilt, she made her way down back to the floor where she would be able to inspect it carefully.

Once on the floor, the princess sat down and turned the dagger carefully in her hand. As she moved it, she saw that on the opposite side of the swirly thing and the drop was some designs of a single flame and of a mountain. Greta was even more curious as she inspected the hilt, it fitted her hand perfectly.

It was a rose carving with a weird dragon holding the rose, Greta mumbled under her breath, "So the drop is water, the swirly thing is...wind; the flame is fire and the mountain earth... the rose would be...what was it again, Papa Yuuri told me about that element thing. They have 5 elements, water, fire, earth, wind and...Nature! Thats it!" she exclaimed happily.

As she finished saying that, the dagger started to glow and change. It slowly became a small red and silver bracelet attached to her wrist. Surprised and a bit scared, she slowly got up; thinking to go see Gunter and ask him about it. As she stood, Greta heard a voice whisper, "Well meet summoner. I am Lisa, your servant. Do you wish to learn to fight and protect?"

Greta felt strangely calm, the voice seemed familiar. "Nice to meet you Lisa... Umm what's going on exactly?" the girl asked. Lisa chuckled and appeared before her new, albeit small master. "To answer your question, I am a spirit. The fact that you could see the dagger and that it responded to your voice called me here. I am here to teach and guide you in the matters of spirits and how to summon them." The spirit replied, kneeling in front of the child.

"Spirits?" came the question. Lisa smiled and answered patiently, "Spirits are the energy in every living thing. A summuner, like you, can call on those spirits to do things such as start a fire or put one out. Each spirit has their own name. You can't ask a spirit to help you if you don't know its name. There are as many spirits as there are things but each has its own strength and weaknesses. Do you wish to learn more?"

Greta looked at the transparent lady in front of her, _if I learn this spirit I can help papaYuuri, daddy Wolfram and everyone else._ The princess smiled at answered simply "yes." Lisa smiled back at the girl before saying, "None except you can see or hear me, none except you can see or feel the bracelet but if you transform it back into a dagger others will see it. I will talk to you in your head so you can reply the same way. Just think it and I will hear. I'm sure we will get along wonderfully, princess Greeta."

...

That ends the prologue. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW


	2. Trouble Rising

First chapter! YAY thanks for the review SonYukiGoku'sSister!

**Lisa talking to Greta**

_Greta's thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter1: Trouble Rising.

Greta was humming while watering her grandmother's garden. Cheri-Obasan was on a trip of Love once more, looking for her true love. Cheri had promised to be back for her birthday ceremony; Greta was turning 16 and thus becoming an adult mazoku.

The teenager couldn't wait; it was going to be so much fun. Uncle Gwendal had promised her to make it as big as the one they had given Papa Yuuri. **Ara ara, it's still quite a while before you turn 16, Greta. **_LISA! Don't tease me please!_ Greta sighed. "What's bothering you princess?" asked Sangria as she approached with her friends.

Greta gasped and turned to face her maid friends. "Mo! You scared me!" the princess exclaimed. The three maids chuckled softly. "My apologies, but why were you sighing? Is something wrong?" Sangria asked. Great smiled and shook her head, "Just worried about messing something up during the ceremony for my 16 birthday." The teenager told the women in front of her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine princess! Sangria we have to go, Lord Hube wants us to go help Nicola, remember!" declared Doria, tugging Lazania and Effee behind her. Sangria bowed and hurried after the rest of the girls. Greta sighed once more as she followed them with her eyes.

_Why do I feel so uneasy..._**I feel it as well, the spirits in the castle are restless.** The mental exchange continues as Greta entered the castle and headed towards the library. She noticed her Daddy Wolfram training his men with Uncle Conrad. "Umm...I wonder what Father Yuuri is doing?" Greta asked softly. A soft wind passed in front of her with it, came a picture.

Her father was sitting in Gwendal's office signing papers with Uncle Gunter and Uncle Gwendal. Father Yuuri looked bored. Greta chuckled at the image before whispering her thanks to the wind spirit that had brought the image to her.

She continued to walk toward the library. Once there, she went randomly choose a book. The title was The Founding of the country of Die Vereinigten Staaten and its fall. Greta had never heard of the country and was curious. _Have you heard of this Die Ver..einigten.. Staate Lisa?_** Yes it was destroyed before the founding of Shin Makoku. Actually, Shin Makuko is right where it would be if it hadn't been destroyed.**

Greta was even more curious about the book. 2 hours later, she was still reading it unconscious of the time passing by. It wasn't until she felt a murderous aura enter the room that she lifted her eyes from her book to glance around. The princess was surprised to see a man covered in black overall and with a black mask leaving only his eyes uncovered standing in front of the door. In his hand he held a long dagger, almost the size of a short sword.

**Careful Greta, this man is an assassin and a good one at that.** Greta put her book down and smirked before replying mentally, _I know and I don't intend on playing. I haven't called Trat and Vierna for a while._ The man suddenly moved toward the sitting princess. Greta barely moved as she simply called out, "Vierna".

The assassin smirked lifting his dagger to kill the girl. He didn't have time t understand what was going when at the very instant that his dagger pierced the girls chest, his own chest burned. The girl simply smiled and pushed the bigger man away. As the assassin staggered back away from the scary princess, he looked down to his chest where blood was pouring out of an injury at the very place that his dagger had pierced her chest.

Confusing evident in the assassin's eye, Greta smiled and called out "Trat" as she lifted her hand and made a pushing motion towards him. A swirling light moved around the killer, obscuring Greta's view of her attacker. When it had faded, the man was nowhere to be found. **Where did you send him?** _Somewhere in Big Shimaron. _"Vierna take off the illusion please and thanks for the help." Greta looked at her reflection as she said that. Her reflection bowed before returning to being normal.

Greta heard Lisa chuckled in her mind but before she could answer, one of the guards suddenly ran into the room screaming "His Majesty has been killed!"

Well that's it for the first chapter of Spiritual Rift. Can anyone guess what kind of spirit where Vierna and Trat?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. A New King?

Yay second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! SonYukiGoku'sSister: You are close, you guessed Trat right but not quite for Vierna. Vierna is a spirit of mirrors/reflections and Trat is a spirit of traveling.

Chapter 2: A New King?

Greta heard Lisa chuckled in her mind but before she could answer, one of the guards suddenly ran into the room screaming "His Majesty has been killed!"

Greta stared at the panicked guard, her mind blank as she slowly understood what he had just said. _Yuuri is...dead..._ Feeling her master's shock, Lisa screamed at the princess. **We still have time! Go see him, we can use our powers to keep him alive!**

Greta reacted to her mentor's voice, running past the guard into the corridor. She passed beside countless guard running around as she headed towards Gwendal's office. As she approached the office, she slowed down, panic making her hesitate. Lisa's soft reminder that they could still save Yuuri was the only thing that kept her going.

Greta entered the room and stopped looking at the destruction that had happened in the place. The whole room was thrown upside down, papers lying on the ground and desks broken into pieces. The thing that shocked her the most was all the blood. It was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, on the people in the room.

She saw Wolfram crying as he held onto a pale white hand, his body obscuring Greta's view of the person lying on the ground. Conrad was pale and stood with Yozak, both quiet and quivering with barely surpressed rage. Gwendal was sitting in a corner in shock. Gisele was on the floor beside Wolfram, a soft glow surrounding where they both where.

None noticed her, too absorbed by the healer's attempt to help the fallen figure. Greta whispered, "Yuuri?" as she slowly made her way to fall down on the opposite side of the fallen man. It was Yuuri, his body pale and covered with his own blood. Countless stab wounds covered his chest and arms.

"Greta GET OUT OF HERE!" roared Wolfram as he caught sight of his daughter. Greta flinched at his tone but didn't move. **He is still alive, barely but alive none the less. We should help Gisele heal him. It will increase his chances of survival.** _I don't want them to know I'm doing something to help. It would cause trouble for them and with Yuuri like this..._ Greta felt a comfortable hand rest on her shoulder before Lisa's other hand guide Greta to take her father's motionless hand.

Gripping it tightly, the young woman felt Lisa act from within her, allow energy to flow from Greta's body to the fallen king's. It felt like a life time but only lasted a few seconds before Yuuri took a sudden and awkward breath. The reaction in the room was instantaneous. "Yuuri!" screamed Wolfram, relief evident in his voice.

"Lord Wolfram, Yuuri must be moved to the infirmary and he needs peace and quiet. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" declared Gisele as she stared angrily at Wolfram. 2 men walked in with a stretcher for the king, slowly moving him onto the material before lifting and leaving the room.

Greta was crying in relief. Her father would live. She barely heard as Conrad took over, giving orders to clear the room and find the assassins. She felt Lisa's soft hand give way to rough ones as a man _Yozak...it's Yozak_ lifted her by the arm, supporting her until she could stand on her own.

"Princess Greta, come with us. This is no place for a lady like you." Said one of the maids. The maid took her by the arm and half dragged her out of the room. The shocked princess was brought to her room, opposite from where Yuuri and Wolfram's room where. Lisa continued to talk and sooth the young lady until suddenly Greta snapped out of the daze she had fallen into since the attack.

Lisa smiled as she took a full form in front of the girl. **What now? We could easily find out who and why but do you really want to do it?** Greta looked at the woman who had acted like a mother to her for so many years, hearing the wisedom in her words. She considered what her fathers would do. Yuuri would forgive with a few harsh words. Wolfram would try and kill them, destroy every evidence that they had existed.

As for Greta, she chose to wait until Yuuri woke up before deciding what to do. Taking a quick bath to relax, Greta put on casual clothes and headed toward the infirmary. She would stay and make sure Yuuri didn't get worse. She trusted Gisele but couldn't help but worry. Yuuri was her father after all.

Lisa sighed as she accompanied the girl in her decision. Greta looked at the barely visible Lisa with an intrigued glance. Lisa noticed the princess reaction and explained **I was simply remembering something similar that happened a long long time ago.** Greta walked quietly into the infirmary, Wolfram was sitting beside Yuuri as Gisele finished healing the man. Greta sat in a corner, not wanting to disturb and prepared to wait.

Four Hours Later

Greta knew that her father had woken up when Wolfram gave a delightful yell and bent over to hug the still form. "Wolfram that hurts!" came the reply. Greta jumped down from her chair and hurried to her fathers side. Yuuri was still very pale and looked exhausted but he was awake and alert to his surroundings. Yuuri looked at his daughter as she approached, "Greta, are you alright?" he asked. Greta laughed, how like her father to worry about other before himself.

"Worry about yourself first Wimp!" exclaimed a furious Wolfram. He would have continued ranting if Gisele hadn't pushed him aside and knelt by the bed side. For the next few minutes, she asked question and he answered, the healer making sure nothing was getting worse. It wasn't until Gwendal and gunter arrived that Gisele noticed something WAS wrong.

"Your Majesty.. Could you please try to use your powers?" she asked, worried. Wolfram snapped "Why? He obviously is weak; using magic could make him worse!" "Enough Wolfram, we need to trust Gisele on this." Snapped Gwendal back, his eyes riveted on his king. Yuuri was confused but complied, summoning his magic or trying too.

After a few minutes of the futile exercise, Yuuri closed his eyes and opened then instants later. "THE MAOH! ITS GONE!" he screamed.

OMG! Yuuri lost his magic! What will happen now? Who attacked Yuuri and Why? I am accepting OC for spirits or other characters.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Shin Makoku's end?

University is a bore. I failed a class and is taking a makeup test in February….. Anyone good in mechanics? Lol back to the story.

Chapter 4: Black's move

The week that followed the startling discovery was frantic and busy. The nobles were summoned to the castle and the guards were increased on the wall. Greta was sent to the Shrine where she would be safer then the castle.

She spent the week without much news from the castle. Murata had arrived a day after the attack and had left for the castle directly. Greta had spent most of her time by the Forbidden Boxes, talking with Lisa and Shinou or in the library. She was worried but didn't want to interfere in what was going on at the castle.

********"""""""" A week ago after Greta left. *****

Wolfram was trying to calm down Yuuri as Gisele tried to determine the cause of the king's lost magic. He hadn't used magic during the attack. Yuuri had "died" before without it affecting his magic. The healer was puzzled, she lifted her head and shook it indicating the other men that she could do nothing.

Conrad left in search of Yozak, hoping that the spy had found information on the assassin. Conrad went to Gwendal's office, Yozak greeted the captain as he entered. "Yo taicho!" **( A/N Taicho means captain)** The spy's gaze was unusually serious as he approached his friend. "What do you have?" asked Conrad. "well not much. I found something but it doesn't make sense." Replied Yozak as he showed a riped piece of paper to Conrad. Conrad read it and felt shocked at the content. He looked over at his friend who nodded before saying "I'll meet you in ten minutes."

Conrad sent a guard tell his older brother of the lead they had found and went to pack a bag. The two friends left ten minutes later heading towards the east. Gwendal watched them leave from the window of his room. He was still shaken form the assassination attempt but mostly he blamed himself for Yuuri's injuries. He had been there and yet hadn't even seen the assassin!

He sighed as he sat down at his desk and started knitting. He needed the calming effect of meditation. Gwendal had talked to Gunter and had called the nobles to come to the castle to discuss the present situation. They would arrive within a week; hopefully Yuuri would be better by that time. He had only been in his room for half an hour before someone knocked on the door. His rest was over; it was time to go back to work.

During the next few days, the situation went from bad to worse. News came that the nobles had been attacked on their way to the castle. Yuuri had passed out shortly after his outburst and hadn't woken up yet. Gwendal was found unconscious as was Gunter and Wolfram 2 days after the initial attack. Murata was trying to keep everything as normal as possible but seemed worried about the state of the kingdom. 5 days after Conrad and Yozak set out, the spy returned to the castle seriously injured and declared that Conrad had disappeared without any traces.


	5. Awakened Memories

Sorry for the short chapter last time. I didn't want to mix and match the chapters together. Anyways Conrad is missing, Yozak is injured, Yuuri can't use his magic and is unconscious, All of the nobles are injured and some unconscious. Murata is trying his best to keep everything in line but he is only one human...sorry Mazoku :P

Chapter 5: Awakened memories

Greta peeked into the library at the Temple, no one was around. She wasn't really surprised it was the middle of the night and most of the priestesses were sleeping. The teen quietly moved in the huge room. Her goal in mind, she wasted no time in browsing heading toward the 5th desk from the end of the room toward the front. It looked the same as any other yet it had a distinctive feel about it that intrigued the girl. Lisa had disappeared with Shinou during the day and hadn't come back yet.

Greta allowed her hand to softly touch the surface of the desk. The feeling she got intensified going from a soft probe to an almost painfully call. It faded once she took her hand off the desk. _ I suppose I should use Psyke._ Whispering the name softly, she waited until the spirit had formed in front of her.

Psyke was a spirit that took the form of a woman in her late 50's, her clothes were made of living writing that changed every second. She was transparent and colorless except for her eyes which were a pool of multicoloured light flashing across a black pool.

"What can I do for you Mistress?" asked the spirit with a soft voice. "Show me the memories that the desk holds, the ones that have caused it to imprint spiritual energy." Asked Greta laying a hand on the desk once more. Psyke looked at the furniture and dipped her head in consent. Placing an incorporal hand the girl's hand, she started to glow. Greta fell to her knees as her surroundings become white and warm.

(**The next part is a flash back and is what Greta sees.**)

_A priestess was writing rapidly in a small note book, she keeped glancing up at every sound and was extremely nervous. With pale and sweaty skin, she looked frail and sickly yet her eyes held a deep conviction that didn't waver._

_The priestess closed the book with a thump. Getting up quickly she took out a small silver dagger. "By the 6 elements, I summon you kings and queens of spirits. Answer my call, warrior of shadows, defilers of light! Descend from the light and rise from the dark. With this blood and my life, allow the will of the True darkness to enlightened the Mazoku! With my soul and wisedom, allow the rebirth of the True light to bring darkness to Shin Makoku! I call upon apocalypse and bring destruction to all Humans!"_

_As she chanted the words, the priestess plunged the dagger into her forearms and then into her chest. The blood that spilled from her body feel to the floor; moving by itself it formed a circle around the summuner. The area within the circle darkenedfrom crimson to black. From within the darkness came light that crisscrossed in the area delimited by the bloody ritual. _

_The door to the library crashed open, guards and priestesses filling the room and surrounding the dying woman. Several men moved forward, none daring to approach too close to the circle of power. The head priestess Ulrike was standing with them, her gaze filled with hurt and betrayal. _

"_Why? Why have you turned your back on Shinou?" she asked desperation filling her voice. The dying priestess coughed blood as she fell to her knees. "It's too late!...cough... The ritual will be completed in a minute. You cannot stop it!" she replied her voice weak from the bloodloss. _

_One of the men roared in anger as he took up his sword and ran into the circle. "I won't let you destroy Shim Makoku!" The swordman used all of his strength to ignore the pain filling his body as he entered the circle, swinging his sword toward the kneeling mazoku. As the sword came in contact with the summuner's neck, the circle broke with a resounding snap. At the same moment the dagger emitted a wave of light and disappeared._

_The man was thrown brutally against the wall, energy pouring from the circle on the floor. Outside of the energy laid the head of the betrayer, her body being consumed by the unleashed forced. Ulrike screamed "LISA!" as she witnessed the death of her priestess._

Greta jerked out of the dream-memory, panting and shivering. Two things stuck out of her mind with vivid clarity. One, the priestess that had unleashed such a destructive energy had looked exactly and was name like Lisa, her spirit who had become like a mother to Greta. Two, the man who had attacked the priestess looked exactly like...Gwendal!

Well thats it for chapter 5! So who has an idea about what is going on? Those who answer correctly get a treat and a surprise!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Time to act

Sorry for the wait! Things got weird after the last chapter and I couldnt write to save my life not to mention having to deal with a huge depression and my aunt getting a divorce that is going very badly... Anyways here you go for the next part of my story.

Resume of the previous chapters: A few weeks before Greeta's 16th birthday, Yuuri is attacked and almost dies. Conrad has gone missing while looking for clues on who attacked Yuuri and Yazok is heavily injured. Gwendal called for a meeting of the nobles but during the transport of said nobels, all were attacked and injured including Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter. Yuuri cannot use magic and is currently unconscious. Greeta just found out that the spirit that she had grown to concider as her mother had previously tried to unleash something dark and maybe evil to destroy humans...

Chapter 6: Time to act

Greeta was shocked as she dealt with the emotions that filled her at the moment. Anger, curiousity, sadness, pain and worry filled her, she had to find the truth. With that decision made, Greeta got up and murmured her thanks to Psyke as the old spirit disapeared but not before saying a few words of advice to the troubled princess.

'The truth is not unique for any event or statement. Everyone depends on those who act, those who watch and those who know. Which one are you princess? Think carefully before you do anything.' With those parting words the spirit disapeared into the growing darkness.

Greeta forced herself to calm down. _There must be a reason behind what happened...also that man who was he? He looked a lot like Uncle Gwendal..._ The teenager yawned, realizing how tired she was and headed to her room to rest. She knew that doing anything when tired was a bad idea. Papa Yuuri said that a person couldnt understand things as well when tired or emotional.

- the next morning-

Greeta woke up at dawn, feeling slightly lost before she remembered where she was and why. Shifting slightly she saw Lisa standing at the window looking worried even more so then before she had left with Shinou. Her memeories of last night still fresh on her mind, the princess decided that being frank was the only way to get answers to her questions.

As Lisa turned toward the princess as she started getting up, Greeta asked **I went to the library last night. There was this desk that had unusual energy around it. I asked Psyke to show me its memories...** Greeta looked up to Lisa, her eyes showing confusion and curiousity about the events. The spirit sighed before answering as she moved towards the sitting child.

**You saw me as I died didnt you?** Asked Lisa. Greeta nodded. **I see and I suppose you want to know why I did as I did at the time?** Another nod came from the teenager. **I cannot tell you why or how those events came to be for I do not recall anything before my death. The last memory I have of my life as a Mazoku was of finding a cave in the mountains.**

Lisa's eyes were filled with sadness and embarassment at the trouble she had caused. Greeta was surprised at the admission. **Is that why you spent most of the day with Shinou? To try and remember?** Lisa jerked towards the girl a surprised expression on her face before laughing. **Thats not why she spent so much time with me Greeta.** Said a voice as the first king appeared before the girls. Greeta smiled amused at his...timely apparition.

Shinou looked first at Lisa then at Greeta before sighing. **If you must know, Lisa was helping me as we both went through a very simular experience. I was hoping that talking with someone such as her would help me understand myself a bit more and since she is bound to you. I couldnt do it before.** Greeta smiled and jumped off the bed. **I see did it help?** Shinou shook his head and opened his mouth to answer. He was interrupted by the arrival of Ulrike as she hurried into the room. Her face set in a panicked look bordering on outrage and shock.

Even as Greeta got up to ask what was wrong a shockwave pushed through the now open doors causing everyone except the spirits to fall. The princess hissed in pain as her fall bruised her hands and knees. 'Whats going on?' shouted Shinou as he moved to stand at the door soon followed by Lisa.

Greeta slowly got up and went to check on the priestess still lying on the floor. 'Lisa! Ulrike got knocked out by the blast or the fall!' Lisa didnt budge from her spot at the door, Greeta coiuld hear small muttering between the lady and the transparent man standing beside her. Shaking away her fear, the young princess softly called out 'Helio'

A soft shining light appeared floating above her hand. **What can I do for you miss? **Greeta whispered hurridly 'Please take care of Ulrike.' The light sank slowly until it rested on top of the uncounscious priestess. While Helio healed the wounded lady, the teenager hurried to Lisa and Shinou's side wondering what could have caused such a blast of wind.

Her answer came in the form of assassins and warriors, all male, streaming through the corridors fighting and killing those who stood in their way. One of the warriors took out a purple red gem and unleashed another blast. Greeta was prepared and lifted a hand and drew an arc in front of her. The blast never reached the girl or her companions as the wind blast circled around them as if protected by a glass barrier.

Greeta almost fell as the amount of energy to use both of the spirits present started taking its toll. Lisa knew it and so did Shinou, with barely a glance to each other they moved. Shinou towards the attackers to try and stop them while Lisa gently took Greeta by the arm and pushed her towards the stables.

**There is a second entrence at the back, we must leave now! They seem to be after you.** Greeta nodded numbly as she stumbled after her friend and mentor, fear and confusion surrounding her like a heavy mantle, slowing her down. Lisa murmured a few words in front of a unremarquable piece of stone causing it to slide forward silently. With a last glance behind her, Greeta walked into the darkness and away from everyone she knew...

There you go! Please Review!


	7. Dark Beginning

Here is a new chapter for you guys! Please review if you have anything to say, suggestions, flames, improvements or even OC's you would like to add as summons.

Chapter 7: Dark beginning

Greta stumbled along the path, blindly following Lisa's words of encouragements. She was worried about everyone back at the temple and at the castle. The young princess wondered what was going on. It was the first time as far as she knew that humans got so far into Shin Makoku, even more surprising was that they had somehow managed to enter the shrine!

—at the castle a few days ago-

Yuuri had woken up the same day as Yozak had arrived with the news of Conrad's dissapearince. After Gisele had finished taking care of the spy's extensive injuries, Gwendal had received all the information that the spy knew. Much to his dissapointment and fear, the knowledge could be resumed by a few simple words.

The attackers had ambushed the duo and prevented either of them from finding anything out. Yozak had been tortured by someone with a deep and soothing voice but had been blindfolded and from Giseles report on the spy's health; his eyes had been injured from exposition to a flamme at close range. Gwendal had promptly returned to his room where he had started to knit. Less then an hour after he had arrived into his room; the concentrating man heard a soft thump and turned around quickly.

A sword came to rest in the shallow of his throat while a second intruder snuck up behing the noble and proceded to tie the noble to the chair. The first intruder smirked, 'We meet once more my dear foolish Gwendal... didnt I warn you about standing in my way? Especially after the debacle with my previous host...' As the intruder spoke, Gwendal's eyes grew bigger and bigger, a soft wimper escaping his mouth as he muttered in disbelief, 'You?...'

As intent on the intruder standing in front of him, Gwendal couldnt react at the sudden mouvement from the second intruder as the mysterious visitor stabbed the tied prisoner with a dark onyx blade that seemed to eradiate darkness. The scream that erupted from Gwendals mouth as the dagger pierced his skin could be heard everywhere within the castle.

Yuuri woke up as the scream filled his mind and jerked out of bed, pain flaring over his body. The maou quickly groaned and bent over as he fought to remember what had happened. A second scream jerked him out of his contemplation and out of his room faster then his mind could catch up.

His feet and his instinct brought him to Gwendals room where Yuuri noticed several guards, Gisele and several...injured?... nobles inside. The nobles were so intent on the sight waiting inside the red splashed room to notice Yuuri walking him until said maou dropped to his knees beside his brother in law.

Günter was panicking as he noticed the still weak man now in the room. 'Heika! You shouldnt be here! Are you alright? How are you feeling? You need to rest!...' the advisor was babling as he tried to think of how to explain the last few days to Yuuri. Yuuri ignored the panicking mazoku as he concentrated on the man being healed by Gisele. 'What happened?' Yuuri asked with a trembling voice as he stood up once more.

Surprisingly, Raven answered the question. 'We dont know how this happened your Majesty but this is not the first attack on a noble. When your majesty fell into a coma, Gwendal summoned all of the nobles to the castle. Each and everyone of them have been attacked. We know nothing of the attacker other then that they are skilled and...human.' The hatred in Raven's voice could be heard clearly as he spoke the last word.

Yuuri was shocked, he couldnt believe that such a thing had happened. There had been no human attacks since he had finalized the alliance with several human contries including the newly reunited Shimaron under the King Saralegui's rule. Anger filled him only to be quickly replaced by fear at the thought of what would happen to Greeta.

'What about Greeta? Conrad and Yozak?' the maou asked worried. Gisele said sharply, ' Yozak is in the infirmary and Conrad is missing! Greeta is safe in the Shrine with Ulrike. Now shut up and help me bring Gwendal to the infirmary!' Yuuri went numb as his mind started absorbing the information Gisele had just thrown at him.

Conrad missing and Yozak was injured. The nobles had been attacked by humans but none had been killed and the attackers had even reached the inner sanctuary of the castle and yet again not killed Gwendal. It didnt make sense! If the atackers were that good then why not kill the nobles? Especially if they wished for a war to start.

He didnt feel as Günter softly brought him to the corridor where his room was but stopped as Yurri asked, 'Where is Murata? I need ot talk to him.' The light haired advisor nodded in understanding as he replied. 'He is with Wolfram. This way.' The duo soon arrived in front of the guest quarters where the nobles stayed when they were at the castle, more precisly in front of the room reserved to Wolfram's Uncle.

Yuuri wasted no time to knock on the door and entering without waiting for permission from inside. Wolfram was shocked to say the least as he got up to shout at the unwanted visitors. 'YUURI!' The blond haired man was on the injured and tired maou within moments. Murata nodded to his friend as he also walked towards the door and motionned to step outside. Yuuri nodded as he took a moment to push Wolfram away and look at the other silent occupant of the room.

Wolfram's uncle was pale and silent as he laid on the oversized bed. Bandages were seen around his neck and the wrist that was exposed outside of the blankets. The older man's breathing was shallow and pained as he coughed but never woke up.

As the double black advisor closed the door silently and as Günter whispered to Wolfram before leaving, Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He was still exhausted and only wanted to go back to bed but he was the maou of Shin Makoku and couldnt simply shrug off what was happening.

The next few days passed quickly and brought only more bad news to the double blacks. Wolfram had been attacked and was now in a simular state to what his uncle was. Günter had been found unconscious and injured on the floor of the library with ashes that seemed to be from a book by his side. Gisele had collapsed as she exhausted herself trying to help and heal the nobles.

But the worst news of all had Yuuri on a horse and heading without an escort towards the Shrine only to be greeted by an injured and feeble Ulrike with a few simple words. 'Greeta has been abducted during the attack an hour ago... I'm sorry your majesty. I have failed you.' The shrine priestess bowed deeply and watched as the maou dropped to his knees crying over the lost of his daughter.


End file.
